


Lovable Asshole [Reed900♡]

by Revioli69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revioli69/pseuds/Revioli69
Summary: Gavin Reed gets a partner basically
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue my man

Gavin Reed,

A messy hairdo, green eyed detective who works at the DPD. Which is a police department located in the city of Detroit.

He ain't your Sherlock Holmes though. One word; 

Asshole.

Actually… scratch that. "Asshole" is a light compliment compared to what he should really be called. In other words, he's a jerk. No one really knows why he is this way, but honestly.. they wouldn't care to ask since he would just give a snarky remark.

"Reed! My office, now!" Ahh… Captain Fowler, head of the Detroit Police Department. He should really be the one you fear when called in, his demeanor on the outside screaming;

"Yo, I watch you every second. **don't screw up** "

But to the detective? He's got nothing on him. Gavin struts into the office, obviously not giving a damn about the world around him. He sits on the chair closest to Fowler's desk, stretching his legs before crossing them.

"What's popping Jeffrey." The detective snickered.

"What's "popping"? My goddamn patience Reed! You are starting to piss me off more than any other time, which is literally hard to do since everyone can barely tolerate your presence here! You are pulling a new low here detective, so you better explain yourself or I'm ripping your badge off!"

"The fucker had it coming. Free or not, he's still a _machine_ Jeffrey" He snarled.

"Alright, alright. So it gives you the right to fuck up his arm?" The Captain rose his brow. "Reed, I'm going to file a disciplinary page into your folder which already has so many pages, it's basically the fucking Bible as I preach your shitty actions in barfed up pages"

"Okay, okay. I get it Jeffrey, I'm sorry." The detective rose his hands in defense, a smirk plastered on his face. "I promise not to hurt any more androids."

"That's good because- you have been lucky enough to be granted the gift of a new partner" Fowler looked down at his computer. 

"You wouldn't…." Gavin's face fell into a scowl which however- was short lived as a tall figure walked into the room. Presumably male, based on it's physical appearance. With the Led on its temple, he knew instantly that it was an android. 

"Detective Reed, meet your new partner, Rk900. Rk900 here is the latest prototype. Unlike the Rk800, this android has the newest features. After the android revolution, Cyberlife saw no need to keep making androids, though Rk900 was just made before it. They decided for what the android was programmed for, it would be best for it to be assigned here.

Rk900, state your purpose–"

Gavin butts in. "Hold up, aren't these fuckers free? Like deviants or something?." This time, Rk spoke. 

"We are, but however– I am a machine assigned to accomplish my mission. Turning deviant will lower my chances of success during investigations. Unlike the Rk800… Connor, I am more efficient as he is now considered obsolete by Cyberlife. I was originally going to be his replacement before the revolution. But ever since the freedom of the androids, they saw no need to. You must be Detective Reed right-" His eyes started blinking rapidly, causing Gavin to scrunch his nose and squint his eyes. It was just hard to watch that and not cringe. It just wasn't a human thing to witness. But Rk thinks he is a machine so… guess not. "I have just received a report of a homicide 20 blocks away. I will take my leave with my… *partner* here Captain Fowler."

The detective basically screamed. "What the phck Jeffrey! I'm not going with him! He's a phcking android! My *literal* enemy"

"Suck it up Reed, this conversation is over! You two are dismissed."

Gavin snarled and slumped outside the office, Rk following close behind like a puppy. It was aggravating to him to say the least. Walking outside was even worse as it was below freezing.

"I'm sorry if my presence upsets you, detective." He said in a monotone voice, almost as cold as the air outside.

"Yea, yea whatever" Gavin waved it off. "Let's go check out the homicide.. Um.. do you have a name?" He asked almost curiously, he almost sounded less like an asshole.

Keyword; almost.

"I haven't been assigned a name, but you can assign me one if you wish."

"How about dipshit, since I didn't ask to be assigned to a tincan" He scoffed, before forcefully being pinned up against a wall.

"I didn't ask to be assigned to a *meatsack* like you, but we don't always get what we want now do we, detective?"

Gavin breathed out a small 'holy shit'. "Okay…. I might actually kill myself." He was let down to the ground.

"What a shame then." The Rk900 replied.

"Whatever Nines, let's go." The android rose a brow, his Led turning yellow for only two flashes.

Software Instability^

"Nines? That's a dumb name" Nines mumbled. "You didn't even try *dipshit*"

"Take it or leave it."

"Hmmm, I'll just leave it then." The latest smartass smirked.

"Fine, I could always name you BillyBob-"

"Nines it is" Nines quickly responded, his rough voice sending shivers down Gavin's spine.  
————————  
**Status: Perfect condition**

_Setting name as: Nines_

_Processing… … …_

_Process complete._

**Status: Nines.**  
————————

"Now… about that homicide?"


	2. Chappie 1

Gavin got into the car only to be pulled out.

"Let me go fucker! You want to reach there or not?" He snarled. 

"I suggest you let me drive, So we don't crash" Nines stated, I mean. It wasn't even a suggestion, it was more like a "fuck you mate."

"It's my car! Now let me go!" The detective yelled struggling against his grasp. "You neck braced freak!" He referred to his collar, which looked like a neck brace.

"You are about to match me if you don't listen."

That got Reed to fall silent and stop. This android could literally snap him like a twig.  
"Fine… dipsh-"

"What was that?" Nines rose his artificial brow.

"Fine.. Nines- just dont fucking crash my car anywhere! Got it!?" Which the only response that he received was a small nod. "Phcking andriods… " Gavin mumbled, getting into the passenger's seat. "I'm pretty sure I am the only detective that gets threatened by a smartass android."

"You think I'm smart? I'm quite flattered, detective. However, you should compliment me on something I *don't* know" Nines gave a cocky grin.

"Not what I meant!" Scowled Reed.

"Now, let me scan.."

**canning … …**

_Scan completed_

**Model: 1980 Buick**  
**–Regal**

**SERIAL NUMBER: Ḯ̷̢̢̨̛̗̮̳̞̫̳̞̮̮͙͎̟̬̈́́̆̆͗́̍̔͐̒̑̍͘͜͝͝Ņ̵̧̗̙̮͍̯̯͚̦͔̲̝͚͉͉̪̰̻͕̫̹̱͔͚̗̻͒̈́̅͛̅̌̓̈͜͠S̷̰̱̠̜͖̣̬͎͍̳̝̺̯̬̳̰̙̱̉͗̆̌̾͑̉̈́̈́̅̀͂̈́̍̓̓̄̇̽̚͠͝͝Ȩ̴͕̼̰͎̝̹̦̘̲̹̱̊̅͒͗̒͂́̅̅͑͗͊́͐̄̑̐̾̕͝͝͠ͅṚ̶̡̘̞̼͖̭͎̭̼̘͎̤̬̫̫͈̱̟͊̃̂̓̆̉̋͐̿́͛̒̏͊̓̑̑̓͑̔̊̈́̏̽͜͠T̵̨̛̫͔̻̭̯͚͍̝͉̜̩͚̖̫̺͊͌̔̈́̇̂̐̔̏ͅͅ1̶̧̛̱͚̜͎̙̝̝̈̔͋͒̔͌̽̑̈́̏̈̐́͆̀̂̈́͗͌͝2̴̧̨̡̢̨̱̬͍̲̜͉̳̤͔̙̪͇̗̪̱̰̳̼͈͛̂̈́͆̐̅̐̔̅̕͠A̸̡̢̛̛͚̤̺͓̯͈̼̮̘̦̳̻̥̺͈̝͖̟̓̌̾̔̽̀̇͐̈̕̕͜͝6̵̢̧̙̩̰̣̖̟̣͔͚̜͓͈̭̤̥͈̣͖͉̙̥́̈́͗̇̇̀͋̈́̐̌̊͑͐͊͑́̈́̚͠͠ͅB̵̘̤̮̝͕͖̟̼̦͂̒͑͗͗͋̆̾̌̐̎̓̒̉̚̚**

**Miles Ran: 10,243**

**Average Mile Lifespan: 14-15,000 miles**

Process completed

"You have a functional running Buick Regal. This will last up to 15,000 miles." Nines hummed. "That's quite impressive, but also tells me you barely yo anywhere…" He clicked his artificial tongue. "Now.." He turned on the engine. "Let's go." 

And they were off, though they could've just walked- But Nines just wanted a reason to piss off Gavin.

Like the professional he is.

The whole car ride was silent, like- super silent. If a penny dropped you would hear it echo, and the green eyed male hated every. Single. Second. of it. So how to kill silence?

With some music my man.

He turned the radio onto a station that played early 2000's because reliving your childhood is a blessing, yet a curse. Gavin started tapping his foot to whatever song was playing, matching to the beat of it, his facial features slowly curving into a smile. Till the android had enough of it. Like who would listen to something so tasteless?

"Let's _not_ listen to this" The Rk900 mumbled, turning off the radio.

"Wow. That's all I gotta say Nines. Just wow" He slowly clapped, receiving only a side eye from the android.

"Well what do you know detective, we are here." Nines didn't want to conversate much longer, so he got out as quickly as Gavin did because-– great minds think alike.

Gavin walked through the caution tape hologram, Nines following close behind. Taking a large deep breath of wonderful delectable oxygen and slowly exhaling it before walking into the scene. He took in his surroundings. 'Okay, this living room looks fucked up as if a party just happened'

Then it hit him, really hard.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck is that smell!? Its as if blood was their perfume choice-"

Blood was smeared everywhere, like… Everywhere. It covered the ceiling even, coating the walls in a dark crimson like a nice painting. Except.. The living room? But nonetheless it looked like a horrific painting.

Because there were drawings made with the blood. 

"Looks like Satan wanted to have a party." Gavin cringed.

"And become an artist too" Nines chuckled at Gavin's pain.

Narcissistic prick. 

The green eyed male walked into the living room finding the body of a dead male sitting up on the couch. He looked.. normal in a way. Almost like a masterpiece you would find on a photoshoot. 40 maybe? Judging by his appearance he–

"Looks like he has been here for a good week. Judging from the dried blood that once was dripping from the back of his head, the fucker didn't see it coming." He walked around the couch to get a close look at the corpse.

It looked as if he wasn't dead. His body looks… Natural, as if untouched. His eyes were opened, and smile was planted on his face.

Nines walked over to the back of the corpse and took a sample of his blood on his fingers, licking them.

**SCANNING: … …**

**RECONSTRUCTING**

Nines watch the scene play before him.

Victim was watching a movie with the attacker. 

**Processing Name**

_Loading: … …_

_Name: Jacob Darcile_

_Age: 42_

**DECEASED**

Nines walked over the couch and inspected the attackers face within the reconstruction.

**Scanning: … ..**

Ȩ̶̡̧̛̛͉̭̫̜̬͖̱̤̩̪̟̪̜̮͈͎̠̩̬̦͎͍̺̣͚̯͚̜̯͂͒͆̄̂͊̀́̒̔͛̒͂̔̒̋͊̓̽̒͗̓̇̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝R̸̨̨̨̢̜̜̬͎̯̹͇͈̪̰͚̣͈̤͎̝̗̮̲͔̠̟͍̲̘̹̞͌̌̈̏͂͂́͛̿̃̇͐̓̄̊̄̃̍̆̕͝͠ͅR̸̟̘̩͖̹̘͍̮̪͍̰̹͉͔̱͚̩̝͎̠̗͉͓̪̜̈́͜͝ͅǪ̸̨̱͈͈͕̤̩̗̰͔̜̜͇̞̙̮̠̺̟̥̞̬̼̟̝̰̟̫͑͋̈̊̇͐̐̂͆̓̃͋̂̾̿̂̇̔́͆̾̽͝ͅŖ̶̺͈̩̖͉̙̪̩̫͈̱͇͔̪̤̫̥̉͗̄̓͊͛̎̈́͐̇̄͊̄̐̈̓̏̊̓̆̑̈́͊̂̚̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅ. 

"Shit……" Nines mumbled.

**Proceed reconstruction?**

_Yes < No_

The attacker walked out of room, presumably excusing themselves from the movie.

**fast forward??**

_Yes. >No_

The Rk900 followed the hologram attacker, facing a door which was opened precisely 9 PM of the attack.

The attacker came out with pills.

**SCANNING: … …**

_SCAN COMPLETE_

**Drug: Ramelteon**  
_Sedative_  
_It can treat trouble falling asleep (insomnia)._  
_Brands: Rozerem_  
_Availability: Prescription needed_  
_Pregnancy: Consult a doctor_  
_Alcohol: Interactions can occur_  
_Drug class: Melatonin receptor agonist._

Nines walked followed it to the kitchen, where they mixed it in a drink. It was from a bottle so presumably alcohol. 'No scanning needed here'

_Victim was offered the drink, who passed out directly 20 minutes after consumption._

_Continue reconstruction??_

_Yes < No_

'Victim was stabbed on the back of their head, huh'

Then the disturbing part happened, he watched the attacker make him… pretty.

**CANCEL RECONSTRUCTION…**

**PROCESSING: … …**

Nine's eyes flickered once more before taking in reality. He then called for his partner, who was currently distracted. "Detective, I found out what happened."

Gavin was too busy examining the pills which were lying on the counter. Deaf bastard.

Nines walked over to him and tapped him. "Detective."

Gavin swiftly turned around to throw a punch,

Which was caught by the android sent by Cyberlife. :3

"Jesus Christ!"

"I appreciate the title, but in all seriousness I think I know what happened, now listen" Nines looked annoyed at Gavin's immaturity at this point.

"Okay, okay. I'm all ears"

"The attacker and victim were watching a movie." Gavin nodded.

"Then the Attacker walked over here-" He walked over to the door which was in fact a bathroom. "And entered this bathroom."

"They came out with the pills you see on the counter. Then walked into the kitchen where they proceeded to mix it in with an alcoholic beverage."

"Adds up so far." His eyes locked with the Rk900.

"The victim passed out, then was stabbed in the head 3 times. I couldnt exactly identify what was used... And…."

Actually Nines didn't scan it but-

"And what?"

"I watch the attacker put make-up on the victim, and place them in a normal fashion- like you would see in films made by professionals."

"Phck..." Gavin seem a bit impressed.

"I think we are after a necrophiliac, who seemed to be a master in disguise because, when I tried scanning I couldn't find.. out who they were. It just said there was an error."

"Great we can't find the fucker now can we!" 

"We will, detective. I was not assigned to this mission only to fail my objective." He straightened up his type. "Besides, I can track the fingerprints of the bottle they held. Which can be scanned by the DPD."

Gavin rose his brow. "Why can't you?"

 _Lie_?

 _Yes <_ _No_

Software instability^

"My battery is not charged enough to do so. When I scan and take samples in real time which drains my battery a bit, therefore I need to go on low power mode. I need to use the last of it now to reconstruct hologram wise to the DPD on what I discovered.

Which will drain some more of my battery-"

"Okay, I get it. Let's just go. I'm driving this time though."

"Whatever you say Detective, Reed."


	3. Chappie 2

The ride back to the DPD was way more silent, it was like the silence you would feel from a horror movie. I guess that's good for Nines because, was trying to think on _what_ to say to the DPD.

 **Time** : **11:45:05 pm** Nines sighed, gripping the seat he was on a bit.

Yes, he is the latest prototype that Cyberlife created, so his battery should last longer. But he lied because he _had_ to sav-

'Save myself?' He questioned himself. Nines at this moment wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet.

'Just… go to the police station, show the reconstruction you discovered. Then explain what happened…' Nines seemed visibly frustrated. 'I'm supposed to do better than that!' He was gripping the soft fabric of the car seat harshly, showing no signs of stopping as the seat started tearing in his hands."

"Man… you sure seem frustrated." Gavin said, snickering.

Like the Ahole he is.

"Frustration? Ha! As if.. I'm a _machine_. Therefore, I can't _feel_ frustrated." Nines scoffed.

Gavin swiftly pulled his car to the side, turning off the engine.

"Okay, cut the shit. Something is wrong, now spill dipshit."

Then he snapped.

"Hey! Don't stop the car! I have a mission to accomplish." He glared at the detective.

"See, you _are_ frustrated. Now spill."

His android partner groaned. "For the last time I-"

"I am a machine blah blah blah. Now tell me, spill."

Nines, being the stubborn android he is, stood silent. This caused Gavin to laugh in frustration…?

"The silent treatment? Jesus, what are you- five?" Gavin's laughter died down. "Am I seriously having to baby sit y-"

"Shut UP! Shut.. up… besides, you are the f-fi-... forget it." The Rk900 huffed.

Gavin shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." The green eyed male started the engine, then drove the rest of the way to the Dpd. Once there, he got out of his car where he was then greeted by Tina.

"Hello Gav, what took so long? It's super late and I tried calling you multiple times to tell you that everyone went home."

He looked at his Nines who now seemed.. defeated. 

"Nines-" Nines looked at Gavin. "... Nines helped me with my car along the way here. It stopped working.. So he looked at it with me. My car just needed a boost so.. Nines offered some voltage from his battery to kickstart it." He knew that Nines battery was "low" but he didn't know that was a lie the Rk900 made up so he didn't have to admit defeat.

"Nines should be okay for tomorrow since his battery… is low." Gavin chuckled nervously.

Tina rose a brow, but smiled.

"That was nice of it…?"

Gavin nearly cringed at the word "it". 

"Come on Tina, they are free now. Call them by their pronouns." Gavin shockingly said. Like.. this wasn't a Gavin thing. 

"Did you hurt it in any way?"  
Her brow rose higher, if that was even possible. Luckily, she didn't question further.

"No! Jesus Tina do you think I want to pay money to fix that fucking tin can? Uh, no. Not worth my time, Night Ti"

Yep, he was back.

Waving her off as he walked away, he heaved a sigh of relief. Walking to his car, the detective was greeted with a sentence from Nines.

"Thank you"

_Software Instability_

"Whatever…" Gavin scoffed, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes landed on the seat that Nines was gripping earlier.

"Did you just rip my seat!? Oooohh robo boy. Come here you fucker!" He felt his anger meter go through the roof. So he tried tackled Nines.

Keyword: _tried_

Who only had to hold his partners chest to refrain him from attacking him. 

"Let go of me-" Gavin scowled, struggling to push his artificial hand away. "You plastic fuck!"

"Stop acting so foolish." Nines chuckled. "Because we can sit here all night. I can never get tired, but you eventually will. However, lucky for you- I scanned the fabric and the foam of the seat and ordered a new sheet of it"

Okay lemme describe the "torn seat"

When I say torn, I mean a chunk of it was gone from Nines gripping too hard. But luckily, Gavin eased a bit.

"From your dpd account." Nines smirked.

"Jesus… you lil shit." He was released slowly.

"You are the one fixing it."

"Sure thing detective."


End file.
